It's all in the Taste
by Lord Andy
Summary: An older written story of mine about Buttercup whom is sick of eatting healthy foods. So what if the stuff she likes tastes better then what's good for her?


It's All in the Taste  
_written by "Lord" Andy_

The city, of Towsnville. A healthy place where healthy people do healthy exercise and do healthy things and eat healthy food. For when you eat healthier, you live healthier. Yes, everyone's just full of the stuff that makes a person live better, more efficient, and longer.

Everyone, that is, except for a select few who prefer taste over effect.

"Awwww .... I don't wanna eat my vegetables!" Buttercup moaned. "Why do I always have to munch on this yucky tasting stuff! Why can't we eat more stuff like corndogs, or grease burgers, or chocolate?"

The Utonium family was gathered around the table for a nice family dinner. There was mashed potatoes, corn, baked beans, freshly cut ham, bread and butter, I'm getting hungry just writing all of this! They were all eating peacefully until the Professor noticed that Buttercup hadn't eaten a single one of her vegetables.

"Buttercup, you should try to eat a little bit of all the food groups!" The Professor scolded. "If you don't eat well balanced meals, you could get sick or not be able to fight crime or anything!"

Buttercup snorted. "Yah, well why dose all the good stuff have to taste so bad?"

Blossom frowned at her ever arrogant sister. "Sometimes you just have to eat what doesn't taste good for you just so you can better yourself!"

Buttercup continued sulking to herself. "Could you pass me another slice of ham?" She impolitely asked.

"No Buttercup, you've had two slices already." Said the Professor. "You must eat more of the other food groups instead of just one."

Grumbling to herself, Buttercup rose out of her chair. "Fine, then I guess I'm done!" Then she flew off before anybody else could say anything.

Everyone sat their in silence until Bubbles broke it. "Can I eat Buttercup's potatoes and other veggies?" She asked.

The Professor smiled. "Why sure Bubbles!" He said. "No sense in letting it all go to waist!"

* * *

Later that evening, Buttercup was floating throughout the downtown area of Pokey Oaks. Soon, she arrived to the main street that was full off all the fast food chain restaurants. She looked at all the places she loved to eat oh so much and sighed unhappily.

"It's not fair!" She said. "All the places here serve food that tastes really good! Warbys, McMickys, Hamburger King, Chubby Cheeses, Pittsburgh Fully Cooked chicken, Pizza Shanty, Taco Gong. Why can't we eat fast food more often?"

As she glided past the food served fast places, something caught her attention.

"What's this?" She said, floating up to building. "Diddaly-Dee Doughnut Shop: Grand Opening! Try a free sample today!" She read out loud as all cartoon characters must do.

Sure enough, there was a brand new building completed and opened in the middle of the fast food chains of the suburbs. It was a small building with big windows and a sign on the front saying what Buttercup just said. Inside she saw nothing but different kinds of doughnuts for sale.

She looked in surprise. "A fast food doughnut shop?" She said in surprise, as I had just said before. "That's new by me!"

Curious as to what this new shop was like, she went in to check it out. The inside was smaller then she expected. The place pretty much looked an average bakery; a few spots to sit, a counter, and a place to view the baked goods. A fat bald man behind the counter waved her in.

"Welcome, welcome!" He chuckled in a surprisingly higher voice than expected. "And congratulations on being the first person to ever visit the Diddaly-Dee Doughnut Shop! My name is Mr. Doddaly!"

On hearing his name, Buttercup asked, "Mr. Doggaly? Then why is it called Diddaly-Dee?"

Mr. Doddaly chuckled again. "Well, I thought the Doogaly Doughnut Shop sounded a little silly!!"

After laughing to himself for a bit, and him being the only one, he turned his attention to what seemed to be his first customer. "So young lady, what can I do you for?" He asked.

"Well, I just came in here for a bit to see what you have in here." Buttercup confessed whilst looking at all the different kinds of doughnuts put on display.

The man continued to chuckle even more, which was starting to annoy Buttercup. "I see you're a very special young lady with some very special tastes! I bet you're sick of the average bad tasting healthy food?"

Buttercup gasped. "How did you know that?" She asked.

After chuckling some more, Mr. Dooddaly answered, "This is a cartoon! Everything is kept in time with the plot!"

"Oh, yah." Buttercup humbly said.

"Besides, young ones never like the stuff that's supposed to be good for them. That's why I opened my doughnut shop." He waved his arms around him, as if to display his shop for the first time. "I love giving people a food they'll love forever and ever and ever!!"

He smiled and continued. "Yes sir, my doughnuts are the best in town! A perfect snack time treat alone with a big glass of milk, I always say!" He just said.

Buttercup nodded, then started gliding away. "Well, thanks for everything!" She said, waving good-bye. "But I should probably get home before they get mad at me or something."

"You can't leave!" The doughnut shop owner suddenly said in a stern voice.

Buttercup whipped herself around in surprise. "W ... why not?"

Mr. Doddaly smiled. "Because I never gave you your free sample!"

Buttercup sighed in embarrassed relief as Mr. Doddaly pulled out a little rectangle box of basic plain doughnuts.

"Now, since you're the very special first person inside, I'm gonna let you have a whole box!" He said, offering the goods.

Looking at the dozen brown doughnuts in the box, Buttercup exclaimed. "All twelve of them for me? Free!?"

Chuckling once more, and once more annoying Buttercup, Mr. Doddaly gave the box to her. "Sure, take them all! Just don't spoil your dinner!"

"It's a little to late for that!" Buttercup said as she left the doughnut shop, box of doughnuts under her arm.

* * *

Making sure that nobody was around wondering were she was, Buttercup flew back into the house. She saw Blossom studying on the kitchen table with the Professor showing her a whole bunch of stuff with big words and numbers. Buttercup snuck past so as not so disturb them and went by herself upstairs.

"Hey Buttercup!" Bubbles said, surprising Buttercup so much that she almost dropped her box of doughnuts. "Where were you?"

Annoyed, Buttercup said, "I was just looking around town. Did you know a new doughnut shop opened on main street?" She held up the box for Bubbles to see.

"Doughnuts?" Bubbles said in wonder. "Those are awfully unhealthy, aren't they?"

"Nonsense!" Buttercup scoffed. "Doughnuts are really good, you should know that!"

"But the Professor said that we should eat a well balanced diet!"

"That's have a well balanced diet!" Buttercup said. Suddenly, a thought hit her. She smiled evilly, and turned to her sister.

"Yes, that's right!" She said. "And you love to eat lots of vegetables, don't you?"

"Uh .... yes." Bubbles stuttered.

Trying to be as serious as she could be, Buttercup continued with a stern look on her face. "Well, what if you are eating too many good foods? What if you're not having enough of the other stuff? You might become unhealthy!"

Bubbles gasped and Buttercup almost laughed. "Oh no! You really think so?"

Buttercup sarcastically nodded her head. "Now how many vegetables did you eat for supper today?"

"Uhm, I ate two helpings and yours." She answered.

Still trying to be as serious as she could, Buttercup put a face of alarm on. "Dear me! That is too many vegetables!" She gasped. "I surprised you haven't gotten sick yet, being to unbalanced."

Bubbles' eyes went wide with fear. "Noooooooooooo! What should I do, what should I do!?!"

"Quickly! Quickly! Eat a doughnut! Eat a doughnut! Eat one as fast as you can!!" Buttercup hollered, opening the box for her sister.

Squeaking in terror, Bubbles grabbed a doughnut and started wolfing it down. Buttercup couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing, almost dropping the box of the remaining doughnuts. Bubbles finished the doughnut quickly, crumbs all over her face.

This only made Buttercup laugh so hard that she had to put her free hand on her knee lest she fall over.

"What? What's so funny?" Bubbles asked a hysterical Buttercup. Suddenly, Bubbles stopped. Her eyes grew even wider and her face filled with shock.

Buttercup saw this out of the corner of her eye and stopped laughing. Bubbles stood there in what looked like absolute amazement. "Bubbles, what's wrong?" For a second, Buttercup though Bubbles had eaten the doughnut too fast and was going to get sick for real.

Instead, Bubbles reached over and grabbed the box from her sister. "Gimmy those!!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

Buttercup gasped in shock as Bubbles ate the remaining eleven doughnuts in one bite each. Crumbs flew everywhere as Bubbles gobbled up those doughnuts like cookie monster would do if he hadn't of had a cookie for fifty years. And just like that, all the doughnuts were gone.

At first, Buttercup was mad that Bubbles had just eaten all her doughnuts in only a few seconds. Then another thought hit her; Bubbles had just eaten all her doughnuts in only a few seconds!!

"Woah .... you like doughnuts, sis?" Was all Buttercup could say out of shock.

Licking the crumbs lying around her mouth, Bubbles turned to Buttercup and shouted, "Those were the most delicious things I've ever eaten! Where did you get them!?!"

Surprised at this sudden outburst, Buttercup hesitated. So Bubbles grabbed her by shirt and shouted again, "Where did you get these doughnuts!!??!!"

"Sheash, calm down Bubbles!" Buttercup said calmly. "They were a free sample from Mr. Doddaly at the new Doughnut Shop!"

Before Buttercup could say anything else, Bubbles had released her and flew off through the roof in a quick blue stream. Buttercup was left there alone with only an empty box of doughnuts.

"Buttercup? Is that you?" The Professor called from downstairs. "Come down here, you have some homework to do!"

After getting hold of herself, Buttercup answered, "Uh, yah, be down in a minute!"

Gazing at the hole Bubbles had just made, she wondered where in the world her sister was off to in such a hurry.

* * *

Half an hour later, Buttercup had all but forgotten the whole little insident with Bubbles and the doughnuts. After all, how could anyone even think of anything at all when doing homework? After a while, Blossom noticed her sister's absence from doing her homework with the rest of them.

"Where is that Bubbles?" She said aloud. "I thought she went to get some of her work? What in the world is taking so long?"

Buttercup squirmed nervously in the chair she was sitting in. "Uh ... I think she had to leave for something. But don't know why."

"What do you mean? She just up left just like that?" The Professor said, turning from the equations he was fiddiling with.

Buttercup thought for best and most honest answer that couldn't get her into any trouble. Unfortunately, "Yes." was the only thing she could think of.

Frowning, Blossom turned to Buttercup. "Buttercup, could you go see if she's back or in her room or something?"

Buttercup started to argue, but thought twice about it. Well, actually three times. Anyway, she floated up and started gliding up to their room, leaving Blossom and the Professor to their equations.

As she got closer and closer to their room, she started to hear something. At first she had no clue as to whatever it was, surprisingly being a new sound to his household. It was a whole bunch of loud slurping and munching sounds.

"Is that Bubbles?" Buttercup asked herself as she put her ear (figuratively speaking) to the door. Inside, she could hear a rather large commotion going on. It was then she got a huge whiff of baked goods. The same smell she recognized from not to long ago.

"Nawww .... it couldn't be ...." Buttercup said in disbelief, and slowly opened the door.

At first she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Their closet, the bed, the dresser, the giant bean page chair, a coat rack, tons of stuffed animals. Where in the room was that sound coming from?

"Wait a minute." Buttercup realized. "We don't have a gigantic bean bag chair!"

Raising her view higher towards the ceiling, Buttercup gasped in pure shock. For it was not a gigantic, overflowing, lumpy, doughnut crumb covered bean bag chair that took up almost the entire room.

It was Bubbles.

"Bubbles!??!" Buttercup gawked loudly at her undoubtedly fat sister. "Is that really you!?! What happened?!?"

Bubbles made no reply. Instead, she went back to what she had been doing over the past half hour: eating doughnuts. Dozens and dozens of boxes of the same plain dozen doughnuts that Buttercup had boughten home were piled upon the now table-like stomach of the bubbly now turned blubbery blue Powerpuff Girl. And literally hundreds of empty boxes lay next to her. Crumbs where flying in every direction as Bubbles ate doughnut after doughnut after doughnut. She tossed whole boxes in her mouth at once, then proceeded to rabidly and nosily chew as fast as she could to make room for more of the goods.

As Buttercup stared in disbelief at the adipose image before her, Blossom wandered into the room.

"What's taking so long?" She said to Buttercup. "I sick of not knowing where everyone - WHAT THE HECK!!!"

Blossom's eyes went wide when she caught sight of her tremendous ton sister. Bubbles now looked more like a lumpy balloon then a Powerpuff. Her legs were barely visible as her lardious body poured over the floor. Her little arms on the top of this overblown body where still both shoveling whole boxes in at once. You could practically see Bubbles' corpulent stomach bulge irregularly in spots as each dozen doughnuts were consumed.

Neither of her two sisters could say anything, but stare in utter amazement. Before anyone could do anything else, a terrible thing happened. Bubbles ran out of doughnuts.

Licking and picking up all the crumbs she could reach (which wasn't very far, but there were a lot of crumbs), Bubbles looked all around her to discover her supply of backed goods had been emptied.

"Doughnuts! Bring me more doughnuts!! I must have more, more I say!!!" Bubbles hollered in a providence of alarm.

When neither of her two sisters reacted, Bubbles went off to get some more herself. At least, she tried to. Seeing as how she hadn't moved since she was several tons lighter, Bubbles was not able to pick her copious self up and fly away. Trying to get some momentum started, Bubbles lurched foreword in an attempt to get herself upright.

Which was a big mistake. Blossom and Buttercup cringed as Bubbles fell down and started rolling. Her new fatness rolled on top of and over herself. The room was filled with the squeamish sound of a large deformed rolling water balloon filled with tapioca pudding, even though it twas doughnuts.

Still in total shock over what was happening, Blossom and Buttercup reacted in no way as Bubbles hit the wall with a tremendous force. Her gut started flowing on top of itself by her current momentum until the wall gave way, and she fell though it. A large sickening splat like a giant watermelon was heard from the lawn below. The two slim and trim Powerpuffs ran to the edge of the latest hole in the house and looked to see Bubbles trying to waddle herself to some destination.

"Doughnuts!" She moaned. "I must have more of those doughnuts!!" Seeing as how her enormous body was not going to get her there, Bubbles started to cry.

Blossom and Buttercup continued to stare at the events that had just happened. Then they turned their gazes towards each other. Neither of them knew what to do. Help their poor sister, or laugh their heads off at her. It was some very hard and very emotional options.

In the end, both choices were made.

"Bwaaa ha ha ha!" Buttercup laughed. "Bubbles has got to be the fattest person to ever exist!!"

"Bubbles? What happened, are you okay?" Blossom said whilst trying to comfort their bawling sister.

"I ... I must have more of those doughnuts! They're so good! I must have more!" Bubbles continued to wine over and over. "Please Blossom, get me some more! Hurry! I need them!!"

"Bubbles, I think you've had enough doughnuts for a while." Blossom commented with Buttercup still laughing in the background.

"NO!!" Bubbles shrieked so loud that it blew Blossom back and Buttercup to stop laughing. "I must have those doughnuts NOW!!!"

Blossom and Buttercup went back to being silence for a while as Bubbles continued to cry and try to move.

Finally, Blossom turned her attention to her other sister. "Would you happen to know what she is talking about?"

"Who me?" Buttercup innocently asked.

"Yes you!" Scolded Blossom. "You went somewhere after supper and I want to know what all happened."

Buttercup wanted to argue, but decided she better not. "After supper I went down main street to cool off. There I found a new doughnut shop which gave me a free box. I .. uh ... let Bubbles eat the first one, then she went all doughnut crazy like that."

Blossom thought a bit as Bubbles started dragging herself across the lawn. "Well, seeing as how Bubbles never had a huge craving for doughnuts before, then it's my guess it's those new doughnut's fault!"

Buttercup nodded in agreement. "That would be my guess. Common, I'll take you to this place!"

The two of them started to take off when Blossom stopped. "Wait, we just can't leave Bubbles like that!"

Buttercup looked at her oleaginous sister who was still trying to get to the doughnut shop. "Well, I don't think she'll be going anywhere sometime soon."

"I guess you're right." Blossom said, as the two of them shot through the sky to the Diddaly-Dee Doughnut Shop, and hopefully some answers.

* * *

The two quickly made their way to the fast food street of Poke Oaks. Buttercup quickly spotted the doughnut shop right where it was the first time.

"There it is!" She said, pointing to it.

"Good, you stay behind and I'll check it out!" Blossom commanded.

Buttercup was about to agree till she thought about it. "What? Why?"

"Because if indeed this person is making addictive doughnuts, I better go in to get a free sample to test. He's already given you one, so he might get suspicious."

Because time was against them and their sister back home, Buttercup agreed. "All right, but if you take to long, I'm commin' in after ya!"

"I was counting on that!" Blossom said, and zipped into the store.

And so Buttercup waited. Seconds quickly turned into minutes. After a few of those minutes she started to get worried. "Oh no, what if that Mr. Doddaly somehow got Blossom addicted to those doughnuts like Bubbles did."

Just as she was about to use her X-ray vision to see what was going on inside, Blossom was flying out of the store.

"You're back! Did you get a doughnut?" Buttercup asked as Blossom flew up to her.

"Man, that guy chuckles too much!" Blossom said. "Yah, and he gave me a whole box!"

"Wait, he gave you a whole box for free?" Buttercup asked in surprise. "He gave me the whole box because he said I was his first costumer."

"Really, well that's the same thing he said to me!" Blossom exclaimed.

The two floated in thought, or rather thought whilst flying, for a bit. But there was not time for thinking! Their sister was in trouble and there might be some addictive doughnuts on the loose.

"We better get these doughnuts to the Professor so he can take a look at them!" Blossom said.

Buttercup agreed, and the two of them dashed off, away from this awfully short segment of my story.

* * *

Just as they were almost home, Buttercup asked out loud, "I wonder how Bubbles is doing?"

Gazing at their home ahead of them, Blossom shook her head.

"Looks like all those doughnuts gave her an awfully big thirst!" She said.

Buttercup gasped and almost started laughing again. Bubbles had crawled her way to the road. It was at that time a milk truck full of fresh new milk had made the mistake of driving by. Apparently Bubbles had grabbed it, lifted it up into the air, punched a whole in the back, and was now drinking the gallons upon gallons of milk.

"I'll say!" Buttercup agreed.

They both ignored their sister and flew into the house to see what the Professor could make of these doughnuts. They found him still working on the table as he was before, totally unaware of what was going on.

"Hello girls!" He said. "What are you up to now?"

Blossom flew up to him and showed him the box of doughnuts. "Professor, you better take a look at these doughnuts. We think - "

"Oh boy, doughnuts!" The Professor said, snatching the box from Blossom's arms. "I just love these things! I just enjoy having a doughnut and a big old glass of milk for a snack!"

"No Professor! Don't!!" Buttercup and Blossom shouted.

But it was too late. Before either of them could stop him, the Professor had taken a bite out of a doughnut. He munched it with a huge smile on his face. "Mmm mmmm MMM! These are the best one's I've ever tasted! They're just -"

Suddenly, the Professor stopped. His eyes grew wide in surprise and looked at the doughnuts in shock.

"That the same thing that happened to Bubbles!" Buttercup shouted.

And the same thing happened next as well. The Professor started eating the doughnuts as fast as could. He gobbled up the one in his hand in a big crummy mess.

"Guess we know it's the doughnuts for sure by now." Blossom stated.

"And I bet the Professor will be no help for us now!" Buttercup added.

Blossom pulled the box away from the Professor who shouted in pain at the removal of his new found love. "Heck, I'll do it myself!" She said, and activated her microscopic vision.

Buttercup waited a few seconds. "Well, what do you see?"

She saw Blossom squint as she stared even closer. "Well, from my past expediences in baking, I can tell there is something wrong inside these doughnuts. But I don't know what exactly."

Before any action could be thought of to take, the Professor jumped up top of Blossom who shouted in surprise at the sudden actions. "Give me back my doughnuts!!" The Professor hollered in anger.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled as the Professor tried to mug her of her goods. "Get back to that doughnut shop and put a stop to this, and hurry!"

Without replying, Buttercup blasted out of the room, leaving Blossom fighting with the Professor. She could hear the struggle for the food when she saw something (duh!) which made her stop (oh, sorry).

Sprawled out on the lawn was Bubbles. After her huge meal and drink, she apparently felt she needed a nap. For that was what she was doing, taking a snooze right next to the road, the empty milk truck next to her.

"Pathetic." Buttercup said, and flew off towards her doughnut destination.

* * *

In no time at all, Buttercup arrived at the scene. She burst into the doughnut shop, making a dramatic superhero pose.

"All right Mr. Doddaly, your cookie has crumbled!" She shouted for an entrance move.

Instead of cringing in fear at the sight of an angry Powerpuff girl like all humans would do, the fat old doughnut man chuckled in that annoying way. "Now, you know I have no cookies here, only doughnuts!"

Bubbles gasped in fear. Mr. Doddaly's voice had changed to an even higher and girly voice. It was so obvious what was going on!

"I should have known!" Buttercup growled angrily. "HIM!!"

Laughing deeply instead of chuckling all girly-like, Mr. Doddaly combusted in a big fire ball, revealing the red demonic being known only as HIM.

"Very good my dear Buttercup!" HIM said in his high pitched echoy voice. He floated over the counter and approached Buttercup, waving his two claws like two snakes. "You figured out my plan before it effected too many people! Most heros wait until it has started until they realize what is going on. Oh well, can't be normal with plans all the time!"

"Yah, I know your plan!" Buttercup said as HIM mystically floated about her. "You made those doughnuts totally unresistible so that we would eat them, and then become so fat that we couldn't fight crime anymore! After all, what good could a Powerpuff Girl do when she's too fat to move."

HIM's eyes went wide in surprise like a punch in the gut. He thought about what Buttercup had said before growling angrily. "Arg!! Why didn't I think of that? It's so much easier than my real plan!" He bellowed in his angry voice. "It's way too obvious!!"

Curious as to what he meant, Buttercup asked what he meant.

Calming down quickly, HIM smiled in his freaky way and explained. "Oh, what I was doing was infecting all the cows so that they would give milk that, when drunken, would make the person fall asleep. A brilliant plan, if I do say so myself! Most everybody drinks milk, and once they did they would be out of my way!"

Moving as though he was a gentle breeze, HIM continued. "But I needed to assure that the people would need the milk. No sense in letting a plan go to waist, or even take to long. So I made these addicting doughnuts. Once you've eaten them, you can't help but eventually want a nice cold glass of milk to wash it down with. For you know you can't have doughnuts without milk!"

HIM's smiled turned even more twisted. "And you know you need milk! It's healthy you know!"

"So that's why Bubbles fell asleep so suddenly!" Buttercup thought, seeing the connection. "But why go to such an elaborate plan?"

HIM shrugged. "Oh I don't know. It was really an impulse plan."

"Yah, well it's a really stupid one!" Buttercup scoffed.

Angry at this, HIM snorted. "Well, at least I got your sister Bubbles out of the picture! That's at least one accomplishment of this plan, that I must admit is my strangest as of today."

Buttercup assumed the battle position. "Yah, well I'm here to put your plan away!"

HIM laughed in a deep evil voice, the room lighting up with fire. "The only way you can stop all my curses is by defeating me! There is no other way! That is the only method to better yourself! And how could you possibly be able to do that?"

Buttercup thought for a bit, then smiled. "Oh, I think I've got an unexpected move for you!"

* * *

A while later, Blossom flew into the doughnut shop. The Professor had suddenly stopped wanting the doughnuts just as sudden as he wanted them in the first place. After disposing of them, she flew outside and saw that Bubbles was waking up. Figuring Buttercup had done something to stop this madness, she flew off to see what had happened.

When she entered the doughnut shop, she looked around expecting to see some battle signs. Instead, all she saw was Buttercup. But she looked different. Like Bubbles, Buttercup had gained some weight, but it was nothing compared to what Bubbles had received. She lay their on the floor with an evilly satisfied look on her face, but moaned every now and then.

"Buttercup! What happened here?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup grunted and sat herself up. "It was all another one of HIM's plans. This time it was a stupid one that made people fall asleep when they drank milk. To make sure this would happen he made the doughnuts extra good so people would need milk. I guess Bubbles just went overboard or something. By the way, how is she?"

Blossom smiled. "She'll need a huge diet plan, but she's going to be all right in no time!"

Buttercup groaned once more and held her slightly large belly.

Blossom looked at her in concern. "What happened to you? Did you get addicted to the doughnuts and eat a ton of them before you defeated HIM? That is, assuming once you defeated him the spells all wore off."

"Well, once I defeated HIM, the spells he made did go away." Buttercup said with a smirk. "But I never touched any of his doughnuts."

Surprised, Blossom asked her sister how she had gotten the huge belly then.

"Well, remember at supper when you said "Sometimes you just have to eat what doesn't taste good for you just so you can better yourself" ...." Buttercup slowly asked.

"Yes ...." Blossom suspiciously said.

"And that by defeating HIM I would only be bettering myself ...." Buttercup continued.

"Yeah, so?" Suddenly, it dawned on Blossom what Buttercup was saying. But she wouldn't! "You didn't!?!" Blossom gasped.  
Buttercup weekly smiled, then belched And so once again, the day is saved! Thanks to, the Powerpuff Girls!

THE END  
(Although I prefer to have my doughnuts with coffee!)


End file.
